


Lemme See Those Legal Briefs

by alittlepieceofgundamwing_archivist



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Lawyers, Lemon, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-03
Updated: 2013-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-17 23:54:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14200383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alittlepieceofgundamwing_archivist/pseuds/alittlepieceofgundamwing_archivist
Summary: by Reverand Maynard--Attorney Heero's new intern is pushing him to edge of his sexual limits. Is he losing his mind, or gaining a fowl-mouthed sex fiend?





	Lemme See Those Legal Briefs

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Dacia, the archivist: this work was originally archived at [A Little Piece of Gundam Wing](https://fanlore.org/wiki/A_Little_Piece_Of_Gundam_Wing), which closed in 2017. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after July 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [a little piece of gundam wing collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/alittlepieceofgundamwing/profile).

Heero Yuy peered through the narrow space of his half-opened doorway. His eyes were fixed on the figure on the other side. One of his hands held a stack of papers, the other gripped the edge of his oak desk. His head was pounding, his heart racing, and his cock throbbing.  
  
Why didn't they get me a female secretary? He thought unhappily to himself.  
  
The thing on the other side of the door that held his attention so fixedly, was the tall, brunette male who was his new secretary. Young, eager, and still in law school, the man had been hired as Heero's secretary in the hopes that he might one day become an attorney like Heero, so it was Heero's duty to make sure that he understood every aspect of their case-files.  
  
Since the man had been hired, nearly three weeks ago, Heero had harbored a secret lust for him. At first it was just a passing attraction, but gradually, as Heero began working closer with the younger man, the attraction became infatuation. It was now to the point where Heero spent restless nights dreaming of them being together, and those dreams would leak into the real-time world, leaving Heero as he was now, hard and frustrated.  
  
Presently, the object of Heero's lust was bent over, filing an overstuffed pendaflex file into the bottom drawer of a cabinet, his pert ass stuck gracefully in the air, shifting seductively under black slacks. Heero gripped his desk a little harder, imagining it was not hard oak he groped but warm pliable flesh. He lay the papers in his other hand down and moved that hand to his lap, squeezing his erection in the hopes that he might find some relief. It helped very little.  
  
He looked at the clock. 12:00 pm. Lunch.  
  
He released his grip on the desk as well as himself, and tidied up the case-files strewn across his desktop.  
  
"Trowa." He called to the creator of his sexual tension. "Lunch."  
  
Trowa stopped his filing, depriving Heero of that glorious view and stepped to Heero's door.  
  
"Sir?" His voice was liquid honey over Heero's heightened senses.  
  
"I've got lunch with a client. I think it would be a good idea if you came along, get a feel for the case. Did you have plans?" Actually Heero didn't want to be around him more than he had to be. He suffered enough the rest of the day, lunch was his only reprieve. But the Partners had told him that he needed to break in his new hire as soon as possible. Again he found himself wishing for a female secretary. Women were never a distraction.  
  
"Of course not, Mr. Yuy. I'll just grab my coat."  
  
His coat. Heero thought that was a very good idea, how else would he be able to go out in public in his present state, and for the first time he thanked the fashion gods for their demands upon professional men.  
  
\+   
  
The restaurant was crowded, a local hot spot, despite the extremely pricey menu. Everyone there seemed to be having a wonderful time, a relaxing break from their busy day, except for the two men sitting quietly alone in the corner.  
  
Well, almost quietly. Heero grumbled as he scanned the crowd. Their client was forty-five minutes late and had yet to call. Heero was pissed.  
  
Trowa seemed to be oblivious. They had already ordered and the younger man was picking at a salad. Heero glanced in his direction once or twice, finding him licking the creamy dressing from a cherry tomato that was much the same color as his pouty lips, or sipping from his straw, his mouth encasing that long, stiff shaft. Heero grumbled more.  
  
Trowa noticed his lunchmate's unease and spoke up. He almost had to shout to be heard over the din created by the other lunchgoers. "I'm sure he'll call. He has to be just as concerned with the title problems on the property as we are."  
  
"He'd better call soon or he'll be finding another attorney."  
  
"I don't think he'd risk that as near to closing as we are." Trowa was leaning over the table a little now, trying to make himself better heard.  
  
Heero leaned in a little, torturing himself by being so close. "Speaking of that, once we get back I'll show you how to work up a closing binder."  
  
"You'd better handle me easy, or else I'll come too quickly."  
  
Heero leaned back quickly and jumped from shock, hitting his head on the low-hanging lamp above their table. Had he just said that??  
  
"Oww," Heero grunted, rubbing his head and sitting back down. "What did you say?"  
  
"I said we'd better handle that easement, before it gets too tricky."  
  
"Oh," Heero sounded disappointed, "yeah. Let's get outta here. I'll call that arrogant bastard when I get to the office."  
  
\+   
  
The ride back was almost uneventful, almost. They had gotten stopped by a train, a very long, loud train, and the confining space of Heero's Lexus seemed to be growing ever crowded as his mind began to wander, as well as his eyes. At least when he was driving he could keep his mind on the road. As it was, his mind was where that of most horny men would be, and that too was already quite crowded. He stole a glance at his passenger, and found him to be looking out the window, distracted by something trivial. Heero took the opportunity to admire the body beside him.  
  
From the corner of his eye Heero took in Trowa's legs which were impossibly long, and the pants draped gracefully over the muscled stems. His hands, one of which Heero spied resting atop a toned thigh, boasted slender fingers to match his legs, and Heero found the bony digits oddly erotic. Heero eyes moved up the man's thigh in an attempt to see if he might guess at how generous God had been when he had endowed the brunette adonis, when Trowa quietly spoke.  
  
"Why don't you stop staring and just fuck me already?"  
  
What?!?  
  
"What?!?" Heero shouted shrilly, quite out of character. He stared, mouth agape, at Trowa.  
  
Trowa pointed forward, beyond the windshield. "I said you can go. The train's gone."  
  
"Move it buddy!!" Came a shout from the car behind them punctuated by a loud horn.  
  
Heero snapped out of his daze, shook his head as if it might help clear his mind, and hit the gas.  
  
He needed a stiff drink, or a good fuck. Either way, he needed some serious help.  
  
+  
  
"Can I help you with that?" Trowa asked his employer.  
  
Heero shook his head, "I've got it."  
  
Heero was lugging volumes of old Real Estate Law manuals to the garbage shoot in the stairwell. He felt the exercise might do him some good, clear his mind. No such luck.  
  
Every box he picked up was so heavy that he had to throw his weight under it as he lifted, and each lift became a frenzied thrust into a certain sumptuous body. The heft of the boxes in his arms became the weight of a lust filled Trowa, grasping him in the throes of their passion. He really needed that drink.  
  
"I'll at least hold the door." Trowa offered and moved to do as he said he would.  
  
It was a quarter after six and the other attorneys and their secretaries, and the receptionist, and the damned janitors had long since been gone. Heero stayed after to finish the work that couldn't be discussed over lunch and Trowa had been obliged to linger a while to help in any way possible.  
  
Heero moved more boxes, Trowa held the door. After a few more minutes of this, when Heero realized he was almost through, he heard Trowa speak again. "When you get done with this, will you let me suck your cock?"  
  
Heero, continued moving boxes. He was fairly certain he was losing his mind. This was the fifth or sixth time that day he had heard something lude come from the man's lips only to find it a perfectly benign statement.  
  
"What was that?" he asked casually.  
  
"I said I want to suck your hard . . .thick . . . cock."  
  
Heero stopped mid step, box in hand. That was the first time it had happened twice in a row.  
  
"Excuse me. I'm sorry but what did --"  
  
Trowa shut the door and moved into the stairwell. He stepped closer to Heero, pressing into his side, grinding his erection against Heero's hip, and snaked his hand around and underneath the box, grasping Heero's still-hard bulge.  
  
"I said," his voice was silk, "I want your huge cock in my hot mouth." He licked Heero's ear, "and then I want you to fuck me until I scream."  
  
Heero's mind took a second to mix Trowa's words with his actions to realize it was not his imagination.  
  
Heero dropped the box, and turned into Trowa's perfect warmth, facing the younger man, his piercing green eyes. Trowa's hand still gripped Heero and the sudden contact was making him heady. He stumbled against the wall. He ached so badly he thought Trowa must be able to feel his every heartbeat through his throbbing organ.  
  
"I saw you looking at me," Trowa explained, rubbing his body against Heero's and moving his hand in circles over the other man's erection. He was kissing Heero's neck now, his words muffled, "in the mirror of your car," Heero felt the man smile against his skin, "and the look on your face when I said those things to you."  
  
Trowa squeezed his prize, and Heero moaned in absolute ecstasy at the consummate pleasure.  
  
"Trowahhh . . ."  
  
Heero was being pushed into the wall, Trowa's hands roving over him. The intensity was becoming too much and Heero found himself immobile.  
  
Trowa, however, had no such problems. His hand continued its massaging until he joined it with his other to unbuckle Heero's belt, unbutton his pants, and finally slip his thin digits into his briefs. He found Heero's cock swollen and solid, the veins engorged and pulsing with Heero's passion as he danced his fingers over the silken surface. The front of Heero's briefs were wet from an entire day's anticipation.  
  
"You've been waiting all day haven't you Mr. Yuy?" Trowa teased still nibbling at Heero's neck, "Well, here I am. What will you do with me?"  
  
Heero was in bliss. Trowa's fingers were doing magical things inside him. His stomach was turning flips and his mind floated, adrift. He knew exactly what he wanted to do, but the sudden flood of ecstasy after weeks of pent-up frustration was overpowering his will, keeping him still.  
  
With no response in sight, Trowa sighed, "I suppose I'll have to start without you." The kisses on Heero's neck slowed, only to move downward across Heero's chest. Trowa didn't bother to remove Heero's shirt, after all, he was only passing through, bending to nuzzle Heero's stomach, wetting the material with his tongue. Trowa was soon on his knees and he slipped Heero's pants a little off of his hips, followed by Heero's briefs.  
  
Heero's palms were flat against the cold wall, and after Trowa pulled down his pants, freeing his trapped erection, so was his ass. The icy rigidity of the block wall was a stark contrast to the sudden warmth he felt as Trowa's hot breath moved over his burning cock. And when Trowa's tongue darted out across the head, Heero flinched, pulling away from the exquisite touch, flattening himself even further against the wall, as if he could meld into it's surface.  
  
"Careful," Trowa teased, "this is only the beginning." And then Heero felt a cool hand grip the base of his shaft, applying slight pressure and taming the errant organ. Heero's world went white as a hot wetness surrounded him and he felt the first of Trowa's eager suctions.  
  
Heero was lost in the perfect rhythm of that mouth on him. And when Trowa's other hand strayed to massage his neglected sac, he realized that it would not take much more to send him over the edge. This thought in mind, he willed his eyes open and looked down at the gorgeous man beneath him, a look of pleasure on the serene face, his own cock in that lovely mouth. It was the most erotic thing he had ever seen. It had to stop.  
  
"Trowahhh . . . noohh . . . I, I'm going to . . ."  
  
But Trowa wasn't listening, he had his own agenda.  
  
"Trowahh," Heero gasped and realizing the brunette at his feet had no intentions of stopping, he bent down and, grabbing the man under the arms, hauled him up quickly, pulling Heero's shaft from his mouth and that last great suck almost had Heero on his knees.  
  
"What are you doing?" Trowa asked surprised, as he met Heero's gaze. "I thought you wanted--"  
  
"I did, . . .I do! But, I . . ." Heero replied almost breathless. Trowa averted his gaze. Somehow he'd taken Heero's words badly. Heero examined the younger man's face. Trowa's lips were red from their activity and wet at the corners. His face was flushed with passion, and his eyes downcast, soft lashes grazing pink cheeks. Heero couldn't help himself.  
  
He pulled Trowa's body flush with his own, Trowa's pants rubbing against his stiff erection, and kissed those perfect, cherub lips. Trowa was eager to return the favor, and accepted Heero's tongue greedily, any doubts he had were burned away in that instant. They came up for breath.  
  
"I was too close," Heero explained throatily, "don't you remember? I'm supposed to fuck you 'til you scream."  
  
Trowa smiled and kissed him again. Without Trowa's mouth to distract him, Heero was becoming an active participant and moved his hands to cup Trowa's buttocks, squeezing upward.  
  
"Mnnhhh," Trowa moaned into his mouth and Heero found the sound all too alluring. He wanted to hear more. He pushed Trowa backward with his body, their steps slow as Heero's downed pants encumbered his movement, and soon Trowa found himself to be the one against a wall.  
  
"My turn." Heero growled as he broke their kiss and moved his hand to the front of Trowa's pants to remove the loathsome barrier. Trowa reached above his head and took hold of a metal gas pipe, clinging to it for stability.  
  
Heero had succeeded in completely removing Trowa's pants and stepped back into Trowa's warmth, grasping the man's substantial erection, fisting it between them. The friction was almost unbearable.  
  
"How long have you known I was watching?" Heero asked. He could see the same desperation in Trowa's face that he had experienced only moments before and he couldn't help but torture him.  
  
Trowa's mouth was open, his head thrown to one side and he panted in answer. "I . . . hunhhh . . . umm . . . since last wee--oh God . . ."  
  
"Since last week, hmm?" Heero continued stroking Trowa, quickening his pace as he could tell it wouldn't take long. "How long were you going to let me suffer?" Heero's words were slow and drawn, the antithesis of what his hand was doing.  
  
"I . . ." Trowa panted, "I don't . . . OHHHEERO!"  
  
Heero felt Trowa's body tense and he dropped quickly to his knees, swallowing his quivering shaft. Heero's wet warmth sent Trowa into ecstasy and Heero caught his essence, holding it in his mouth.  
  
Trowa gradually relaxed and Heero stood, spitting Trowa's ejaculate into his hand. "Are you ready, koi?"  
  
Trowa was still recovering from his climax but was more than eager to wrap his legs around Heero's waist, squeezing tightly. He still clutched the gas pipe above his head and his back hung nearly parallel to the floor, his shoulders pressed against the wall.  
  
Heero's swollen head was poised at Trowa's entrance as he smeared Trowa's cum over his cock and inside his lover's tight cleft. He pushed a finger inside, and then a second. Trowa whimpered, "Just do it, Heero. Now."  
  
Heero was never one to be asked twice. He positioned himself and entered slowly. That first penetration brought sparks behind his vision, as he pushed into Trowa's taut ass. Trowa felt the world collapsing around him, nothing was pertinent except that single point of contact where he and Heero merged.  
  
Once seated, Heero drew out quickly, and thrust his way in even faster, harder, further. Trowa cried out from the painful pleasure.  
  
Soon, the couple began a frenzied rhythm. Trowa's shoulders being slammed roughly into the wall, Heero's cock, moving rapidly in and out of him. Heero grunted with almost every thrust and watched as Trowa's erection came slowly back to life. He moved one hand from behind Trowa's back and began stroking him once again.  
  
The tension had built up beyond belief, and the two men found release almost simultaneously.  
  
"Aanhhh!!" Trowa wailed as he managed to cuome first, aided by Heero's deft maneuvers. And Heero followed directly behind, spurting his hot seed into Trowa's tense and willing body.  
  
+  
  
After their lovemaking, Heero had gently lowered Trowa to the floor and the two of them sat on the landing, Trowa draped across Heero's lap, Heero's pants still in a heap around his ankles.  
  
Heero petted Trowa's head as it rested on his chest. " I don't suppose it would be a good idea for you continue working for me after this."  
  
"Why not?" Trowa asked, hardly alarmed.  
  
"Well," Heero answered, "I'd never get any work done."  
  
"And that's a problem?"  
  
"Well, no, unless I want to keep my car, my home . . . eat."  
  
Trowa was silently burrowing into the crook of Heero's arm. "Mmmm."  
  
"Perhaps we could go ahead and make you a full partner, maybe we could share an office."  
  
"I could work under you."  
  
"We've already done that, haven't we?"  
  
"Mmmm-hmmm."  
  
"Maybe I could take a vacation, get this outta my system. I could come back, start fresh. What do you think?" He regarded the top of Trowa's head.  
  
"I would miss you." Trowa said quietly, fingering the buttons of Heero's shirt.  
  
"Baka," Heero declared, "you'd be with me."  
  
Trowa smiled and nuzzled Heero's neck. "In that case, I think it's a great idea."  
  
"So where do--"  
  
"Jamaica."  
  
"Did you have this planned?"  
  
Trowa laughed lightly, "No, but you asked."  
  
"Well then," Heero sighed contentedly as he settled into Trowa's embrace, "Jamaica it is."  
  
end


End file.
